


Jett's Journey Pt. 1: Who Cares?

by HPFanNate



Series: Jett's Journey [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanNate/pseuds/HPFanNate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jett has not had a parent in his life for a long time and has had no one who has cared and he thinks no one does or ever will. He is about to find out otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jett's Journey Pt. 1: Who Cares?

Jett dove under the water and swam around the pool, his feet propelling him faster as he tried to get all the way across the pool. Finally, he had to come up for air, but he nearly made it. He swore under his breath and tried to steady his breathing. The sun shone on his short brown hair, and his bare hairless chest, as he wore just a speedo style swimsuit. He was slightly treading water, even though the shallow end was no shorter than 4 feet. But he was only about 4’1” and only about 53 lbs. He’d looked it up and he somewhere between a 7 year old and an 8 year old in both his height and weight. It rankled him but he kept hoping he’d grow soon. And put on weight, as he was pretty skinny. He was used to it, but it didn’t make it easier for him to handle.  
At 11, Jett was enjoying his time spent in the pool, though he maybe should've gone swimming later. But Jett hadn't wanted to wait and he felt that Mr. Lewis – well, dad, but he'd been unable yet to call the man dad – didn't care for him anyway. Jett had only lived with Mr. Lewis for a short time and being fairly introverted, he didn't exactly hold marathon conversations with his new parent.  
As a young boy – he couldn't remember the age obviously, but was told he was around 3 or 4, his birth parents had abandoned him. They just sat him on a street corner and then left, leaving him with only a couple pairs of clothes and a stuffed wolf. Though ratty and beat up now, and though he was 11, Jett still had the wolf. It had protected him when he was alone, in Jett's eyes, and still protected him.  
Orphanages and a couple foster homes had been the norm for him after he'd been found, but most of them fairly neglected him and at least one kept him locked up all the time. And none of his hundreds – it seemed to him – of social workers seemed to care. Then his last one had finally listened to him and searched long and hard. Less than a month ago, he'd been brought her – to the home of Taylor Lewis. Taylor was nice and he took proper care of Jett, but Jett was so used to no one caring that he'd gotten it in his head that Mr. Lewis didn't care either.  
He dove back underwater and began to try to make it the length of the pool one more time, determined to succeed. At that moment, Taylor walked in the house and set his things down. Taylor was about 5’8 and between 150 -160 pounds. So he was not short, but not tall either. And of about medium weight. He had brown hair, but it was lighter than Jett’s, and blue eyes. He also wore glasses as his eyesight was extremely bad. Taylor had been and work and trusted Jett to stay here alone. He'd hated leaving the kid alone to go to work since he'd taken the kid in and was taking care of him. But he also knew he needed to make money to keep them with a house and clothing and food. Happy that his proposal had been agreed to, Taylor looked around for Jett. He didn't see the boy and he began to get worried.  
Noticing the boy had disobeyed his instructions and not done any chores, Taylor took a deep breath and pondered what to do. He was changing clothes when he heard the splashing and glanced out the window. Aghast, his heart pounded as he saw Jett in the pool alone, and – until that moment – without anyone knowing he was in there.  
Taylor had expressly stated that Jett was not to swim without permission or without another person present. And he was to make sure an adult knew he was in the pool as well. Taylor slipped on shorts and a t-shirt and walked downstairs and outside.  
He folded his arms as Jett came up for breath, "Well, hello there Jett."  
"Um, h-hi," Jett said nervously, looking up at Taylor with some unease. He wasn't scared of the man, but he was unsure how the man was going to react and handle this situation. "I was just swimming a little bit, relaxing and stuff."  
Taylor nodded, "So I see Jett Mackenzie Lewis. So I see. I also see messes all around the house, indicating you did not do your chores as you were told to do."  
"I didn't want to do them," Jett snapped, "What do you care anyway? You're just going to get rid of me soon anyway. No one cares. Not you and not anyone. So just leave me alone and let me be. I'm tired of everyone acting like they care then ignoring me or locking me up or dumping me. Just get it over with so we can both go on with our lives."  
Taylor went ashen and had to catch his breath. He knew the boy's past had been pretty miserable, and he knew Jett had a lot of baggage that he carried around, but he hadn't realized until then that Jett felt that he was going to be like everyone else.  
"Jett, I do care about you. I care about you more than I care about anything else in the world," Taylor told him, "You mean everything to me and I would and will do anything to keep you safe and make sure you know you're cared about and loved. If I really didn't care, I'd let you keep swimming and keep disobeying me and we'd just be two people, not a family."  
Jett tried to hide his tears from his eyes, "No one has ever loved me or cared about me. I'm just been an extra piece of baggage all my life. I – I know I shouldn’t have disobeyed you and not done chores, or come swimming. But I just didn't feel like working and I needed a stress reliever."  
Taylor pointed to the steps, "Out of the pool Jett and dry off. Then we'll discuss this more inside the house." Jett glared a bit and hesitated, but obeyed Taylor, climbing slowly from the pool, and drying himself off. Taylor led him inside, sat down on a kitchen chair and sat Jett on his lap. "Jett, when I heard the splashing and looked down at you in the pool, I had visions in my head of you drowning, or hitting your head on the side of the pool. And it took all I had to stop from bawling right then and there."  
Jett squirmed nervously and stared at the carpet, "Sorry Mr. Lewis. I didn't mean to scare and upset you."  
"I know you didn't Jett, but you did. A lot. It broke my heart, hurt me so much, when I found out about your past Jett," Taylor told him, "It broke my heart to think of you dying, of you drowning or cracking your skull open. From almost the moment I met you and you began living here, I fell in love with you. I wanted you to be my son and for you to know love and caring."  
Jett didn't say anything, but he'd been falling in love with Mr. Lewis too, and hoping against hope the man really did care about him and love him. But he couldn't open his heart too much, as he didn't want to be hurt again. He squirmed a bit but nothing else when he was given a bear hug and then stood up.  
Taylor took a deep breath and looked at Jett firmly, "It breaks my heart to do this Jett, it breaks my heart to cause you to cry and be sore. But it doesn't compare with how the thought of you being badly injured or killed, of losing you, breaks my heart. And I want to make sure you don't forget in a hurry that your actions have consequences, and that I DO care and this is why I have to do this."  
Reaching for the ties of the swim trunks, Taylor unfastened them and slid the trunks to the boy’s ankles. Jett blinked and then he said, "What do you think you are doing? You can't... Hey!" Taylor laid the boy across his lap and held him with his left arm.  
WHAP! He brought his hand down hard across both of the bare cheeks before him. Jett sniffled and squirmed, but didn't react. Steeling himself, Taylor began to deliver a rapid fire spanking, up and down his bottom, concentrating on the boys sit spots, and even landing some blows to the thighs.  
Jett was stoic for a short time, then he began to kick and yelp. Tears ran out of his eyes as he howled, "It hurtsssssss! It hurtsssssssss! I’m really sorry!! I'll be good. I’m sorryyyyyyyyyy."  
"You will do your chores when you are told to do them," Taylor said, punctuating it with swats, "And not blow them off because you didn't feel like doing them." Taylor's hand peppered Jett's reddening bottom. "You will make sure an adult knows you are swimming and you will have a buddy in the pool or at poolside with you. I do not want to lose you, for you to die. I hope a sore bottom will serve as a reminder. It hurts me to do this, but better you have a sore bottom, then to be killed. And as much as this hurts me, losing you would hurt so much more."  
Jett sobbed, kicking his legs and bucking. He had not been spanked before and it was really hurting, and the dawning realization that Taylor did care about him and love him made him hurt inside, which was more painful than the spanking.  
When Jett's bottom was a bright shade of red, Taylor stopped and rubbed his back gently. After a few minutes he stood Jett up, "I want you to go stand in the corner, nose to the wall, no rubbing, moving, or talking. Understood?"  
"Yes *sob sob* sir," Jett said, trudging over there – his swim trunks somewhere across the room – and doing as he was told. Taylor took a few minutes to let the sore bottom sink in and give Jett time to think, then he went to the kitchen. Walking back in he hugged Jett then went to the chair.  
"Jett Mackenzie, come here, bend over, palms flat on the chair," he told the crying boy. Jett turned, his eyes red, tears still rolling down his cheeks, his expression stricken.  
He gulped, "Dad please. Please dad. I'm sorry."  
"Jett, do as I told you," Taylor said, remaining firm though his heart had twinged at being called dad. Jett nodded and hastened to obey, his little red bottom sticking up. Taylor put an arm on his back. "I am going to give you 12 licks of the spoon Jett, to make the message sink in. And also give you something to remember what will happen if you disobey me on the pool rules again. I love you Jett. Ready?"  
Jett nodded, still crying. He was as ready as any boy could be, "Yes sir." Holding the arm on Jett's back, Taylor lifted the spoon and cracked it against the right sit spot then the left. Jett immediately howled and squirmed. Taylor continued to paddle with the spoon till he'd delivered the full dozen – 6 to each sit spot.  
Taylor stood Jett up and turned him to him. Suddenly Jett bear hugged him, "Don't get rid of me daddy. Don't get rid of me. I'm sorry I was naughty and disobeyed you. And that I said mean things to you. I-I-I love you."  
"Shh baby boy. Shh. Daddy will NEVER get rid of you. Never." Taylor said softly, "You are legally and officially, from today, Jett Mackenzie Lewis. You were my son anyway, only now it's legal. And I plan to take you to shop and eat to celebrate."  
Jett looked up and smiled through his tears, then sobbed into Taylor who was now holding him on his lap. Jett just cried, not letting go of Mr. Lewis – of daddy.


End file.
